


Taken

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Kidnapped, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, Powerful, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Slave, Strength, Taken, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, non con, restrained, takes virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki feels the power surging through him in Stuttgart. But all the power makes him very aroused. So he kidnaps a young woman and has his way with her.





	

Loki smirked and let out a satisfied groan as everyone ran around screaming in terror.

As he walked outside, there was chaos everywhere. He used his sceptre to destroy a few police cars as he made his way across the road to the square where there were plenty of puny Midgardians.

Using his magic to make doubles of himself, he trapped them all in the middle and got them all to kneel before him. The rush of power he felt was like a drug as it swam through his veins when they all sank down to their knees.

That was where they all belonged. Down below him.

But, annoyingly, the rush of power was arousing him. And he knew that there was only one way to satisfy that desperate need.

His eyes scanned the crowd that was kneeling on front of him. There were many woman, but there was only one young woman that caught his eye. Yes. She would be the one.

Just as Captain America turned up, Loki rushed over to the girl he had laid his eyes on and reached down to grab her. She let out a scream as she tried to struggle away from him, but he just tightened his grip around her upper arm.

He looked at Captain America and grinned wickedly. Then he used his magic to disappear with his little captive in tow.

Triss was absolutely terrified when Loki had grabbed her, even more so when he teleported her to some underground cave. She kept trying to struggle away from him, but his grip was much too strong on her arm and she knew there would be bruises there from how tightly he had a hold on her.

He dragged her through the cave, past many people that didn’t even glance up at them. It was like they were under a spell or something as they continued working on what they were doing. Even when she screamed out for help, they completely ignored her.

She glanced up to Loki and he only smirked down at her. She could see the evil in his eyes and she felt pure dread run through her veins, wondering what exactly he had in store for her. 

Loki dragged Triss into a back room, where there was nothing but a table and chairs. He threw her down to the ground as he turned and locked the door. Triss ran across the room to the opposite corner and she cowered down in fear, her entire body shaking.

Loki turned around and smirked at her as he slowly stalked towards her.

‘Now now, little doe. I am not going to kill you, you are far too beautiful for that.’ Loki purred as he reached her and towered over her little form.

Triss wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not. As she dreaded to think what he was planning for her. He was huge and so strong. She knew she would have no chance against him, but she was certainly going to try her best to get away.

Loki had went so long without physical contact with a woman. He was craving it a lot more than he had realized. There was also no denying that her fear was turning him on like crazy. His erection was nearly painful in its confinements.

He crouched down so he was more level with the terrified girl and he reached out to grab her chin. She tried to pull away, but Loki’s grip tightened.

‘You will please your new leader. You will do as you’re told, or this will be all the more difficult for you. Do you understand?’ Loki growled.

He could see the fear in her eyes as a few tears ran down her cheeks. But she didn’t say anything, instead she shook her head and then she tried to get up to her feet to run.

But she wasn’t quick enough as Loki’s hand snapped out and wrapped tightly around her stomach, stopping her from going anywhere.

He stood up and pulled her in to his body, her back against his front. He put his face near hers as he inhaled her scent. It was a mix of fear and vanilla. Delicious, he thought.

‘I did warn you. But if you want to make this more difficult for yourself, that is fine by me. The more you struggle, the more aroused I get.’ He purred and slowly licked all the way up the side of her face, making her cringe and whimper.

‘For a Midgardian, you are rather stunning. Let’s see what’s underneath all those clothes.’ He chuckled darkly as he started to rip at her clothing, making her dress seem like it was made of cheap, rubbish material as it came away from her body easily by Loki’s hand.

She screamed and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

‘NO! Don’t do this. Please.’ She cried and begged as she felt a cool breeze whip around her body.

‘Your begging only fuels me on more, little girl.’ He snarled as he pushed her towards the wall.

Triss put her hands out onto the wall for support as she tried to stay steady on her shaking legs. She then wrapped her arms around her chest as she tried to hide what was left of her modesty. But as she dared to look round at Loki, he was smirking and looking at her like she was a piece of meat. He licked his lips and looked down at her breasts.

‘Take off the rest. Don’t make me wait.’ He said lowly as he glared at her bra, as if it had just offended him.

‘No.’ Triss shook her head and tried to be brave. But Loki could see right through her with ease and he knew how scared she was.

‘You defy me, your new leader? You really do insist on making this difficult for yourself. I will give you one more chance to behave and do as you’re told. If not, you will regret ever disobeying me.’ He said in warning, his tone dangerous and low.

Triss just started to cry as she tried to curl in on herself even more. That was it for Loki. He had had enough and was losing his patience. He wanted sex and he wanted it _now._

He lunged for her and grabbed at her wrists as she screamed and struggled. He held her wrists in one of his large hands and pinned them straight up above her head. She tried to push against him, but he just slammed her wrists against the wall again to show her he meant business.

She stopped struggling from the pain, but her whimpering in fear and crying still filled the room. Loki chuckled evilly as he tore at her bra, letting her breasts hang free. He eyed them up for a second before using his free hand to squeeze them in turn. He tweaked and pinched at her nipples roughly, making her yelp in pain.

‘This body should never be hidden from your leader.’ He growled and leaned down to bite her right nipple, hard.

That made Triss cry out in pain and she brought her knee up to try and hit him in the family jewels. But she missed and that made Loki even angrier.

‘How dare you, you little bitch.’ He hissed at her as he pulled her away from the wall and pushed her down to the floor.

He grabbed her knickers and pulled them off, leaving her completely exposed. She turned around onto her stomach and tried to crawl away from him, but Loki reached up and grabbed her hair tightly in his hand. He yanked hard, stopping her in her tracks and forcing her head back so she was looking up at the roof.

‘You try anything like that again, and I _will_ hurt you. That is a promise.’ He snarled against her ear.

‘Do you understand?’ He snapped and gave her hair another tug.

‘Yes.’ Triss whimpered out and she tried to nod as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

She decided that just going with it would be better than trying to fight him again. Especially if he was going to be so rough with her. She absolutely hated pain.

‘Good girl. Now, turn around and spread those legs open. _Now_.’ He snapped and let go of her hair.

Triss closed her eyes as she rolled over onto her back. She opened her legs a little for him. But that wasn’t enough for Loki so he slapped her thigh, making her yelp and her eyes shoot open.

‘I said open your legs, girl. Do not make me tell you again.’

Triss’ legs spread open wider. Her body was still shaking with fear as the god moved in between her legs. He smirked at her and leaned down to capture her lips in a hungry, forceful kiss. Triss stayed stock still, letting Loki do what he wanted to her.

His hands wondered down her body and he cupped her cunt.

‘This lovely cunt is mine now. And you will take my cock like a good little mortal.’ He whispered as he moved his lips down to her neck.

‘Please don’t hurt me.’ Triss said quickly and quietly, like a mouse.

Loki stilled and raised himself up a little to look at her face. Her lips were trembling as more tears fell from her beautiful eyes.

‘If you relax and give yourself to me, it won’t hurt. But if you keep fighting me, then it will. I promise you that.’ He smirked and leaned down to bite her neck.

Triss screamed out in pain as she felt his teeth sink into her skin. He sucked hard against her before pulling away, leaving a mark.

He parted her pussy lips and roughly inserted a finger into her. But he was met with a lot of resistance, though he was pleasantly surprised to find she was starting to get aroused.

‘Hmm, I think there are a few things you’re not telling me, girl. You like this, don’t you? I can feel how aroused you are becoming. You want my powerful cock inside of you, don’t you?’ He growled.

‘No.’ Triss whimpered.

‘Yes, you do. And you will get it all. You are going to take my cock inside of your tight little virgin body.’ Loki snapped.

‘No.’ Triss sobbed again.

She wasn’t sure whether him knowing she was a virgin was a good thing or not.

‘ _Oh yes_.’ Loki smirked.

He could tell she was a virgin because of how tight she was around his finger. He inserted a second finger and roughly thrust into her, causing her to yelp out in pain as he didn’t take his time. He pulled his fingers all the way out and then forced them back inside of her.

After making her cry out in pain for a few minutes, he decided to give her a little bit of release. So he used his thumb to stroke across her clit. Soon he had her panting underneath him, though she kept her eyes closed and kept shaking her head. Trying to imagine she was anywhere else but there with Loki.

‘Stop fighting it, girl. I can feel you gushing around my fingers. You will cum for me, there is no point on fighting it. Let yourself go. I command you to.’ Loki shouted firmly at her as he rubbed harder on her clit and continued to finger fuck her with his two fingers.

As much as Triss hated what he was doing to her, how much she didn’t want to feel the pleasure, the way he was handling her body soon made her orgasm. To her dismay, it was the strongest orgasm she had ever had.

Loki smirked as her body shook even more underneath him in her pleasure. Her body tightened around his fingers as another rush of her arousal soaked his fingers. He pulled out of her and made eye contact with her as he sucked on his fingers and let out a moan.

Triss burst into more tears, she felt violated and used. She hated herself for giving in to her body, for how much she had liked it. How she found her body actually craving for him. But she wasn’t going to let him know that, she couldn’t.

He still terrified her, his sheer strength and power made her fear for her life. She had no doubts that he was a psychopath and could decide to kill her at any minute. Her thoughts confirmed as one of his large, strong hands moved up to wrap around her neck tightly, restricting her breathing.

She grabbed his forearm with both of her hands and tried to remove it as she panicked, but it was useless.

‘I control and own you, girl. I even control your breathing.’ Loki snarled as he reached down with his free hand to pull his hard cock free from his clothes.

He pressed down against her body and she yelped as the metal and leather dug into her soft skin. But what made her body freeze in fear was she could feel his hard cock pressing against her inner thigh.

She had never imagined that she would lose her virginity like this. Being taken against her will. With a powerful and terrifying god.

‘Please don’t do this.’ She gasped out, in one last attempt to stop him.

‘You want this, I can feel it.’ Loki snapped as he tightened his grip on her throat, stopping her breathing for a moment.

Triss knew deep down he was right. Her body wanted this, even if her mind didn’t.

She yelped out as she felt the head of Loki’s cock press against her softness. She tried to wriggle away, but that only fuelled Loki on even more as he chuckled.

‘Your squirming only excites me more.’ He grunted as he pushed his cock further into her.

Her body started to fight against the intrusion. Loki struggled to get into her from the way her muscles were contracting constantly around him. He snapped his hips against her and she let out a blood curdling scream as his cock was forced into her body.

She felt like she was being split in two. His cock was so big, she had no idea how he would fit all of him into her.

‘Let. Me. In.’ Loki snapped as he tried to thrust into her again, only managing to get half of his cock into her.

Triss was a bubbling mess as her tears flowed freely down her face. Her mascara was smudged all over her face and Loki loved the way it made her look. Used and abused. Just how he wanted her.

He tightened his hand around her throat again until she very nearly passed out from the lack of oxygen, but then when he released his grip, she gasped down the air just in time.

Loki knew he wasn’t going to get into her easily. So with his free hand he reached down between their bodies and started to rub over her clit. Triss felt her stomach drop as she knew that would be the end of her.

His finger stroked across her sensitive little nub, sending her straight towards the edge against her will. As she was soon forced into another orgasm, Loki felt her arousal around his cock and it was enough to help force the rest of his cock into her body.

He bottomed out inside her and stilled himself. The only sound to be heard was Triss’ crying and wailing as her body tried to accustom to the very large and unwelcome intrusion inside her body.

Loki didn’t give her body long to adjust, his own needs and desires were desperately needing sated as in yesterday, so he pulled all the way out of her body to then thrust firmly into her again.

Triss closed her eyes as she cried out and whimpered. Loki ignored her as he started to pound her hard on the floor. He soon lost all control because of the way her body was continuously tightening around him. His thrusts became erratic as he reached up and grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them down. His hand around her neck stayed where it was as he kept pressing down on her airway every so often.

Triss couldn’t believe it, but her body was slowly starting to react to Loki. The pain soon ebbed away and turned into pleasure as his cock thrust into her and hit all the right spots that she had no idea even existed.

So when a moan escaped her lips, both she and Loki were surprised. Triss felt embarrassed and humiliated that she had allowed Loki to do that to her. Loki on the other hand, only smirked cockily as he kept up the pace.

‘I knew you would love this, my new little whore.’ He grunted as he thrust into her again and again.

Triss couldn’t stop herself from being thrown into a third orgasm of the day. She wasn’t sure whether finding pleasure from it all was worse than if she hadn’t gotten off on it. At least the pain was gone now, she thought. And it would hopefully be over soon.

‘Yes!’ Loki cried out as his hand tightened around her neck again as he thrust sharply into her.

But Triss cried out in fear as she felt him starting to pulse inside her.

‘NO! PLEASE DON’T!’ She screamed out as she tried struggling against him.

But Loki ignored her and he spilled his seed deep into her body as he held himself balls deep inside her warmth. He let out a loud groan of pleasure as rope after rope of his cum spurted into her.

Triss couldn’t believe he came inside of her. While she was mortified, there was a part of her that loved the feeling as it filled her up nicely. It felt strangely cool yet very pleasurable.

Loki was panting and his forehead was sweaty as he looked down at her with a smirk. He released her neck, then stroked her cheek with the back of his hand as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was an unexpected affectionate move and Triss found herself thrown off guard.

He pulled his cock out of her and he released her wrists and sat up over her.

‘I think you enjoyed that much more than you let on… I think I will keep you.’ He grinned sadistically.

Triss felt dread fill her entire body as she whimpered and started to cry again.

‘Please, don’t. Let me go, please.’ She sobbed.

‘Hush, my little pet. I’ve marked you and now you are mine.’ Loki said softly as he ran his fingers across the bite mark on her neck and gazed fondly down at it.

‘Mine.’


End file.
